Story:Starship Challenger/Times/Act Three
ACT THREE FADE IN EXT-SPACE Challenger and the Valiant are at high warp heading back to the temporal rift so the Challenger can get back to the 22nd century. INT-BRIDGE CARLSON (Conn Officer) We're approaching the rift Captain. Taylor gets up from the Captain's Chair. TAYLOR (Sighs) Slow to Impulse speed Ensign. Carlson inputs commands into her console. EXT-SPACE Challenger and Valiant emerges from warp. Taylor gets infront of the conn station. TAYLOR (Smiles) Bring the rift up on the viewer. The Viewer shows a large fleet of Klingon vessels Warship, frigates, and fighters around the rift, much to the shock of the crew. TAYLOR (worried) What the hell are they doing? Martin looks at the console read out on his station. MARTIN (off his console) It appears they're draining the energy of the rift to power something. (Com beeps) SUTHERLAND (to Taylor) The Valiant is hailing us Captain. Taylor (sighs) (nods) On audio. Sutherland inputs commands into the console. BISHOP (OC) We should fall back to meet up with the rest of our forces. TAYLOR (Sighs) Very well lead the way. Transmission ends as Taylor sits in the Captain's Chair. TAYLOR Carlson follow the Valiant out of the system, to Axanar. Carlson inputs commands into the helm. CARLSON (Conn Officer, Disappointed) Aye, Captain, leaving the system now. EXT-SPACE Challenger goes into a great arch and leaps into warp. CUT TO: INT-BRIDGE MARTIN (sighs) No sign of pursuit. Taylor leans back in her command chair sensing the disappointment among the crew on the bridge. TAYLOR Maintain Course and speed Ensign. CARLSON Aye, Captain. EXT-SPACE Challenger and Valiant are at high warp heading to the meet up point with the Federation Fleet. INT-MESS HALL The crew are eating food and drinking their drinks that they got. RUBIN I can't believe we didn't fight our way through that armada of Klingon Warships. Rubin drinks his ale. SUTHERLAND Ethan there was too many ships for us to fight off to get to the rift. RUBIN (Scoffs) We should of tried. T'Shar chimes in. T'SHAR It's illogical to try something foolish that would of cost lives onboard the ship Lieutenant. Rubin finishes his ale. RUBIN Like I said we should of tired. He gets up and leaves the mess hall. SUTHERLAND He just needs to cool off it's hard for him cause he has family in the twenty-second century. EXT-SPACE Challenger and Valiant emerges from warp and heads into the system. INT-BRIDGE (TACTICAL ALERT) Taylor is sitting in her Captain's Chair. TAYLOR Range to meeting point? Carlson looks at her console read out. CARLSON (Conn Officer) One minute and fourteen seconds Captain. Martin looks at his console read out. MARTIN (off his console) Picking up a fleet with a Starfleet signature. Taylor gets up from her chair. TAYLOR Move us to the area Ensign. Carlson inputs commands into the helm console. EXT-SPACE Challenger moves to the Federation Fleet. INT-BRIDGE (Tactical Alert) Viewer shows the Federation Fleet, Constitution-Class, Saladin-Class, Federation-Class starships. MARTIN (Surprised) Whoa that's a lot of ships. Taylor is amazed by what's on the viewer. TAYLOR (Smiles) Awesome. Taylor folds her arms. TAYLOR (Smiles) Ensign get us in formation. EXT-SPACE Challenger enters formation with the Federation Fleet. INT-BRIDGE (Tactical Alert) (Com beeps) SUTHERLAND We're being hailed by the starship Enterprise. TAYLOR Open a channel. On the viewer it shows the bridge of the USS Enterprise. KIRK (on viewer) This is Captain James T. Kirk of the Starship Enterprise to Starfleet vessel Challenger, we're ready to get you home. Taylor is surprised. TAYLOR Thanks Captain. Transmission ends. MARTIN (off his console) Sensors are picking up a large cloaking it's Klingon! Taylor turns to the viewer. EXT-SPACE A Klingon Fleet decloaks in front of the Federation Fleet. INT-BRIDGE (TACTICAL ALERT) Viewer shows the Klingon Fleet. TAYLOR (surprised) Damn that's a lot of ships. Martin looks at his console read out. MARTIN (shocked) I'm reading at least one thousand twelve hundred fifty-three ships. Taylor turns to Sutherland. TAYLOR Marie hail the Valiant. Sutherland inputs commands into the console and nods. TAYLOR Valiant we're reading a fleet of one thousand twelve hundred fifty-three ships, (beat) what's going on? BISHOP (on viewer) I'm not sure let me speak with Admiral Parker. Transmission ends. TAYLOR (Shocked) Damn. (End of Act Three, Fade out)